Unexpected Lust
by ApatheticWench
Summary: Harry is broken up with, and in an attempt to get over it, he meets his former Potion's Professor in a pub. Sparks fly between the two, but will anything come of it? Will they share one passionate night together, or will they establish something more? Rated M for later content. Incomplete. HP/SS
1. Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own. All credits go to J.K. Rowling. However, the plot is all mine.

I do plan on making this into a multiple chapter story. However, if people don't like it, then it will not be continued. Please review and let me know how it is. Constructive criticism is encouraged.

X

He walks down the cold and damp street with a hunch in his back, the usual light in his eyes missing. The dark, curly locks of his hair are spread amongst his forehead haphazardly, the way it does when he encounters the rain. His glasses slide to the edge of his nose as he keeps his head bowed, the shame filling him preventing him from looking up. Eye contact is impossible for him right now, for eyes are the window to the soul. If he were to look up, everyone would know that something bad had happened to him. He didn't need their questions or their inevitable pity. He just needed a place to stay since his girlfriend had kicked him out; well, ex-girlfriend now, he supposed. He sighed and walked into the Leaky Cauldron, requesting a firewhisky and a room key before plopping down into one of the many barstools. He was halfway through his fourth glass of firewhisky when a man slid into the stool next to him, nursing his own firewhisky in his hands. He made no move of acknowledging the other man until the soft baritone reached his ears, causing the nearly drunk man to lift his head in shock. His eyes snapped up to the familiar black ones of the other man and a smile started to slowly spread across his lips.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Snape."

X

Severus Snape apparated right outside of the Leaky Cauldron, rushing inside before too much of the rain hit him. He looked around at the nearly empty pub, giving a small smile to the bartender when he walked over and pressed a glass into Severus' palm. He offered his thanks and moved to go sit down, startling when Tom put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. He watched as Tom lifted his hand and pointed to one of the younger men in the pub. He followed his finger with his eyes and stared incredulously at the back of the man's head, knowing all too well just who the young man was. He took a long drink of his firewhisky and walked over to the stool next to the man who had caught Tom's attention. Severus grazed his eyes over the man and he could tell that he was quite a few drinks in.

"You're not a regular, Potter."

Severus watched as the man's eyes shot up to his and his own narrowed at the redness he found when he stared back.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Snape."

Severus snorted, realizing the man has not actually heard his words. He raised his eyebrow and mused, "I am here every week."

Potter smiled bitterly and ran his index finger over his glass, whispering, "I'd usually be at the Weasley's right now."

"Oh?" Severus sneered, his lip curling in disgust. "And why aren't you? Did Mrs. Potter already tire of you?"

He watched the man's eyes flash in fury and he knew he had been on the right track.

"I did not marry her," Potter started. "And I reckon her new girlfriend has taken my place."

Severus, having been in the middle of taking a drink, nearly spit it out all over the counter. He sat in shock for a moment before a soft chuckle broke through his lips.

"You turned her gay," he conveyed, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "I expected that to happen with a few males, but I never thought you were that bad in bed that you could turn a woman, Potter."

X

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his former professor laughing, a sound that caused his stomach to flutter in excitement. He was so pleased with the sound, in fact, that he didn't even take offense to the comment that was made about his bedroom skills. Instead, he did something truly mortifying. He narrowed his eyes into a seductive gaze and licked his lips. Then he spoke words that he had never imagined he would say to anyone, nevertheless his former Potion's Professor.

"Would you like to find out and see if I can turn you, sir?"

Harry slapped his hands over his mouth the second the words were out, his face turning a bright shade of red. He watched as Snape's amusement became even greater and he flashed the younger man a smile. His teeth were a lot straighter than Harry remembered. In fact, everything about Snape seemed more attractive than it ever had before. His hair actually looked like it had been washed and was pulled back into a band, giving Harry a clear view of the professor's face. His skin was healthy looking, if not a little pale, and his lips, while thin, looked good on the older man's face. His nose was the only thing that truly stood out on the man's face, but Harry was not turned off by that little detail. Too busy examining Snape's face, Harry didn't hear the words that were currently being spoken to him. He dropped his hands onto the counter, sporting a rather confused look on his face that must have shown that he hadn't heard a single word that other said for Snape rolled his eyes and spoke again.

"I assure you," Snape practically purred, causing arousal to sweep through Harry's body, "that you would have no problem turning me, _Harry._ "

X

Severus watched as Harry's eyes darkened with lust and he smirked, picking up his glass to finish his drink. He finished it in one swallow, put his money onto the counter for Tom to collect and stood. Harry watched the whole while, a pout placed firmly on his lips. Severus hesitated at the broken look on the young man's face and took a minute to look him over. He had certainly filled out the last few years and it was obvious that he was covered with muscles. His skin was tan from all the time he spent out in the sunlight and Severus could vaguely make out calluses on the young man's hands. Professional Quidditch had certainly improved the man's looks and Severus couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He ran his thumb over Harry's bottom lip and took a step back, speaking before he turned and left the pub.

"Come to me at a later date and we shall discuss it."


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: same as the chapter before.

I wasn't expecting to update today, but I just couldn't stop writing. I don't have a set schedule for when I'll be posting, just whenever I get done a chapter, I suppose. I hope you guys like this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome.

X

 _"Come to me at a later date and we shall discuss it."_

Harry groaned and shoved his face into the musty pillow beneath him. It had been a week since his encounter with Snape in the pub and it was all he could think about. He thought about going to the man multiple times, but he was too afraid to do so. He knew he was interested in men, that wasn't the problem, but he didn't understand what this man had wanted. Snape had never shown any interest in him before, so why was he doing so now? Harry knew it wasn't for his fame, the man had enough of that for himself, but it just wasn't making any sense. He went from hating Harry to offering to share his bed with the younger man. Harry wanted to know why, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers stuck inside his room.

Making up his mind, Harry stood and started getting himself together. He took a quick shower to rinse himself of the inn's filth and changed into a pair of light jeans and an emerald jumper. He spelled his hair dry, not bothering to try and fix it since he knew it wouldn't cooperate anyway, and opened his room's door. The smell of stale beer hit him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. As Harry started down the stairs of the inn, he hesitated. He didn't know where he was going to find Snape. It was possible that he stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, but Harry didn't want to risk meeting any of the other professors who stayed there for the break. He didn't want to explain to them why he was there; they wouldn't understand. Harry grumbled as he made his way down to the pub, angry that he hadn't thought to ask Snape where he was staying. He stopped cold when he saw the familiar black haired man sitting at the bar.

 _"I am here every week."_

Harry smiled as he remembered Snape's words from the previous week, thanking Merlin for the luck he had. He took a deep breath and walked to the bar, sliding into the stool next to the older man.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor Snape."

X

Severus walked into the pub and stalked over to the bar, gracefully placing himself onto a barstool. He ordered his usual firewhisky and took a sip from the glass as he carefully ran his eyes over the crowd. It was significantly more crowded than usual and he was surprised to find a group of redheads at a table near the door. He scowled and continued his search, scowling deeper when he didn't find the man he had been looking for. Harry had been on his mind all week and he couldn't figure out why. The younger man was just a potential shag and nothing more. He meant absolutely nothing to Severus, so why was the man constantly on his mind? Severus' thoughts were disrupted at the sound of a voice coming from beside him. He could tell it was Harry without looking over and he smirked at the greeting he was given.

"Idiot," he said, no real malice in his voice. "I am surprised you are here, Potter."

"Well I've been living here," Harry teased.

Severus' eyes snapped over to the younger man's and narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"I told you. Ginny and I broke up," he stated, as if that had answered Severus' question. When Severus didn't respond, the man continued. "She kicked me out and I didn't think I needed a house at this time since I leave with the Chudley Cannons next month."

Severus raised his eyebrow and sneered at the stupidity this man was showing.

"And where will you stay after that? Do you plan on living in this pub for the rest of your life?"

He watched as Harry's eyes clouded over in contemplation, like he hadn't even thought about it. Severus hoped the young man had been thinking about their previous conversation just as much as he had.

"I didn't think of that," Harry mused, more to himself than to Severus it seemed.

Suddenly, Severus had a brilliant idea. He stood quickly and yanked Harry up with him. He ignored the questions of the younger man as he pulled him to the exit of the pub. It briefly shocked him that he was not being fought against, but he pushed that feeling to the side. Severus was just about to push open the door when a voice called out and he felt his companion stop cold.

"Harry?"

X

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to face the woman who called his name. Why did she have to notice him right as he was about to leave the pub? He just wanted to go with Snape to wherever he was being taken and ignore the inevitable for a few days longer.

"Hello Ginny."

Ginny smiled tentatively at him before taking in his appearance. Hoping to see him suffering, no doubt.

"You look nice. Going somewhere?"

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Ginny frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, your companion has seemed to left you. Was that Snape?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see that Snape was, in fact, gone.

"Snape?" Harry turned back around to see that Ron had now joined the conversation. "What're you doing here with him, mate?"

"We were just talking," Harry muttered. He wanted this conversation to end so he could go out and look for said older man.

"It looked like the two of you were going back to his for a quick shag," Ginny sneered.

"And if I was?" Harry bit back.

Ron looked disgusted. "That's gross, Harry. You're just joking, right?"

Harry glared at the two siblings, unexplained anger coursing through him.

"Excuse me," Harry spit out. "I have a Potion's Master to go fuck."

Harry spun on his heel and strode out of the pub, ignoring the cries of his name from within. He spotted Snape further down the road and ran after him, calling his name all the while. Harry suspected he wasn't heard as Snape reached an apparation point, ready to take himself away from Harry. Quickly, he ran over to where Snape was and latched onto his robe. Harry felt his stomach flip and he knew that he was caught in side-along apparation with Snape without the man's knowledge.

He prayed he didn't get splinched.


End file.
